Future Lost/References
*The robot models in this episode were also re-used again in "The End of the Universe-ity", "Fairly Old Parent", and "The Big Fairy Share Scare." *This episode is very different in contrast to the first segment of the complete episode; "Future Lost" episode is in the future and colourful while "The "Good Old Days!"" episode is set in the 1930's and is in monochrome (black and white). *Apparently Wanda can make Timmy and Cosmo fall asleep by just saying something helpful to them. This also affects herself too if she says this to her own reflection. *Chip Skylark can be heard singing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" in this and the previous segment. *In this episode, Crocker spasms out yelling "Robots are evil!" in the same manner as "Fairy Godparents!" *Dad also gets angry at Dinkle-Bot instead of Dinkleberg. *The episode is, in a way, a parody of how many twentieth century people believed the year 2000 and the the twenty first century would be. Timmy, in fact, makes the point that the comic book bore little resemblence to the actual twenty first century. *Timmy learns that he should read past the first chapter of a book as this is what caused the robots in Timmy's wish to turn against the humans. *Under a condition of Timmy's wish to change Earth into a futuristic paradise, Mark mentions his species, Yugopotamia no longer need a disguise and no longer being harmed by any positive matters like happy and fun anymore. However, this is only temporary when Timmy wishes the Earth back to normal. * The Jetsons - The world becomes ala The Jetsons' style, with nice robots, similar clothing and building with flying platforms under them. * I, Robot - The final plot of the robots becoming bad is a reference to the entire plot of the film. * The Matrix - The final plot of Timmy discovering that the real controller of the machines is evil is the same one as the movie. * The Fairly OddParents Theme - Stevie Sparks being "an average kid that no one understands" is an obvious reference to the first lyric of the song. * DC Comics - Big Brain is a parody of the DC Comics supervillain, Brain, a partnership of Monsieur Mallah. * Jerry Maguire - When Timmy is watching a soap opera with robots, the female robot says "Cease communication, you had me at greetings!". This is a parody of the infamous line "You had me at hello". * Sgt.Frog - When Cosmo Mocked Timmy that he can't save the world, his eyes turned into two horizontal stripes, with those stripes on his eyes, and its shape, color and teeth, he had a strong resemblance to Keroro. *In the episode's title card, the "Storyboard By" credit is lacking the "By" next to the "Storyboard". *Part of this episode seems to be missing or incorrectly story-boarded. When Timmy enlists the help of his dad to go off and fight the Big Brain, he flies out of the Turner's House on a flying surfboard with his dad. The next scene Timmy is immediately captured in Antarctica alongside with Mr. Crocker with Timmy's dad nowhere to be found, while Mark Chang's Spaceship sits outside. Mark Chang himself does not appear at all except for his brief scene at Dimmsdale Elementary School before the robots take over. The transition makes absolutely no sense. Note: ''Part of the episode is indeed missing. The early draft of the episode starts with Mark unconscious and Dad imprisoned. Then it flashes back to twenty four hours earlier. *When Cosmo says "What is this brain you speak of." and drinks the sluishe he does not get a brain freeze like when he does when he is a scoop of ice cream in the episode "Go Young, West Man" when he licks himself and say "I gave myself brain freeze!", it is possible that Cosmo got the brain freeze only if he's eating an ice cream. *When Dinkleberg says "Ow! Wow!", the captions say '''Whoa' in place of Wow. He even says it's a Stevie Sparks No. 1 but really is No. 17. (This is clearly visible when Timmy blows the dust of the book.) Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes